Please Be My Wife And Th Mother Of Sunyeol
by RealFar
Summary: chanyeol adalah single parent,dan tertidur dikantor dan lupa menjemput sunyeol putrinya disekolah,lalu baekhyun datang saat sunyeol menangis,selanjutnya apa yang terjadi? Baca kelanjutannya Fanfiction ini aku post di 2 tempat di sama disini


" **PLEASE BE MY WIFE AND THE MOTHER OF SUNYEOL"**

Author: Real_Far (Istri sahnya chanyeol)

Account Of Aouthor: Line+Twitter+Instagram= ( Real_Far )

Genre: Family,Sad,Romance

Rate: KT

Gak bisa bikin summarynyaa,jadi baca ajaa seru kokkk,chanbaek,

Cast: -Park Chanyeol

-Kim Hyejin

-Byun Baekhyun (GS)

-Park Sunyeol (Chanyeol Aeri)

-Yugyeom (4years old)

Hai^^ ini Fanfiction pertama aku,ini hasil kerja keras pemikiran aku,aku gak ada ngejiplak or gak bisa bikin summarynya,maaf banget ini baru ff pertama jadi gajelasnya susah diampunin,tapi aku mohon jangan jadi silent readers yaa,hargain aku^^ gomawo istrinya chanyeol pamit! Byeee! *ditelenbumi*

 **DON'T BE SILENT READERS**

 **RCL PLEASE?**

 **DON'T LIKE IT? SILAHKAN CARI FF LAIN^^**

 **SARANGHAEYO!**

Dipagi hari ada seonggok(?) namja tampan yang tertidur diranjang bigsize nya dengan seorang gadis kecil nan cantik berumur tiga tahun dibalik selimut tebalnya. Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol dan gadis mungil nan cantik itu bernama Sun Yeol,Ya Park Sun yeol gadis kecil,imut,bermata bulat,cantik, dan ber pipi seperti bakpau itu putri dari Park Chanyeol dan istrinya Kim Hyejin Ah! Ani,Park Hyejin. Ne,Park Hyejin adalah istri dari park chanyeol tapi dia meninggal saat melahirkan sun yeol tiga tahun lalu,ya sekarang chanyeol adalah single parent.

"eungghh…" suara lenguhan bangun tidur chanyeol terdengar,Ne dia baru bangun dari alam mimpinya yang entah itu indah atau memang harus bangun tepat jam 6 pagi untuk bersiap siap mengantar sun yeol ke sekolah taman kanak kanak nya dan berangkat ke kantor,Chanyeol dia bekerja sebagai direktur di PARK CORPORATION.

Chanyeol terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya yang mungkin sedang mengumpulkan nyawanya(?) untuk berjalan. Chanyeol langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya , 10 menit kemudian dia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan memakai handuk di pinggulnya dan mungkin saja membuat orang yang ada disekitarnya tergoda,chanyeol langsung memakai pakaian kantornya serta jas mahalnya."Ahh..masih jam segini,sebaiknya aku membuat susu dan sarapan untuk sunnie.." pekik chanyeol setelah selesai berpakaian.

Chanyeol segera membuat susu dan roti dengan isi selai strawberry dan pisang karna memang sun yeol menyukai strawberry dan pisang,dan juga chanyeol membuatkan sun yeol bekal. saat chanyeol selesai dengan acara membuat sarapannya, terdengar tangisan sun yeol dari kamarnya. Chanyeol langsung bergegas kekamarnya dan menggendong sun yeol menuju kamar mandi dan memandikannya, setelah selesai chanyeol memakaikan sun yeol seragam dan jaket pink dan sepatu dengan warna senada dengan jaket yang sun yeol pakai,

Lalu mengajak sun yeol untuk duduk dimeja makan memakan sarapannya. "sunnie-ya makan sarapannya dengan baik ne,jangan berantakan"kata chanyeol, sun yeon hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Appa..,cudah" ucap sun yeol, "ahh,kajja minum susumu dan kita berangkat" jawab selesai meminum susunya sun yeol mengambil tasnya dan memakainya. "Appa,kajja kita berangkat cunnie tidak mau telambat ke cekolah appa!" pekik sun yeol semangat, "ne,kajja kita berangkat..,wahh anak appa semangat sekali eoh?" jawab chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol dan sun yeol masuk ke mobil dan segera berangkat kesekolah sun yeol untuk mengantarnya lalu ia baru pergi ke kantor.

*skip sekolah sun yeol*

"Sunnie nanti disekolah jangan nakal, turuti kata seosangnim ne.." pesan chanyeol pada sun yeol, "ne appa,cunnie tidak akan nakal kan cunnie anak appa yang paling pintal dan yeppeo!"jawab sun yeol dengan sedit kesan bereriak sambil mengedipkan satu matanya, "ahh..anak appa manis sekali..sudah cepat sunnie kekelas seosangnim sudah memanggil sunnie,appa berangkat ke kantor dulu ne,nanti appa jemput,dan jangan mau ikut dengan orang yang mengajak sunnie pergi"ucap chanyeol sambil mencium kedua pipi dan kening sunnie. Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya dan langsung berangkat ke kantornya.

*skip kelas sun yeol*

Dikelas sun yeol adalah anak pendiam jarang bergaul,jarang berbicara,tapi jangan salah untuk bocah tk umur 3 tahun sun yeol sangat cerdas dia unggul dari teman temannya,Dan saat sun yeol sudah selesai sekolah dia sedang menunggu appanya untuk menjemputnya,tiba tiba "Hey Kau Park Sunyeol! Anak yang tidak mempunyai eomma! Berikan uangmu padaku! Aku lapar! Cepat berikan bekalmu padaku!" ucap yugyeom kasar,Ya Yugyeom adalah bocah umur 4 tahun yang selalu menggangu dan mengejek sun yeol, "Shileo! Ini uang cunnie! Apa umma mu tidak membelimu uang?! Jangan ganggu cunnie! dan kata siapa cunnie tidak mempunyai eomma,cunnie punya! Kata appa cunnie umma itu cudah bahagia di culga,cunnie memang tidak punya umma lagi tapi cunnie punya appa yang hebat lebih hebat dari appamu!" jawab sunyeol dengan berteriak keras.

Yugyeom yang tidak terima appanya dibilang tidak lebih hebat dari appa sunyeol mendorong sun yeol kebelakang dengan keras,sehingga membuat sun yeol jatuh tersungkur dan sikutnya menyentuh lantai hingga berdarah, "ahhhh…appa appo.." ringis sun yeol yang menahan sakit tapi tetap saja dia hanya bocah kecil yang tidak bisa menahan serangan dari yugyeom,Air mata sun yeol sudah jatuh saat dia jatuh tadi.

Yugyeom mengambil kesempatan tersebut untuk merebut bekal yang ada ditangan sun yeol dan langsung pergi meninggalkan sun yeol yang masih jatu dibawah. Sun yeol duduk menyender di dinding dengan memeluk lututnya sendiri,kemudian ada yeoja cantik menghampirinya dan berjongkok didepannya dan betanya, "Hey,anak manis kenapa menangis?" ucap yeoja itu dengan lembut,sun yeol masih memeluk lututnya hanya saja sekarang badannya bergetar lebih keras. "Ahh.. sikumu terluka kau harus mengobatinya,ayo ajhumma akan mengobatinya" menarik sun yeol agak melepas pelukan pada lututnya dan mengobati luka sun yeol dengan plester.

"yaps..sudah selesai,sekarang kau jangan menangis lagi ne,sinih ajhumma tiup agar sakitnya hilang"ucap yeoja cantik itu,lalu meniup luka sun yeol. "siapa namamu?"Tanya yeoja tersebut, sun yeol mendongak "Park Sunyeol imnida" jawab sun yeol pelan, "ahh..sun yeol, nama yang cantik dan manis seperti orangnya" tersenyum ramah, "Byun Baekhyun imnida, gadis kecil kau bisa memanggilku apapun sesukamu" timbal baekhyun.

"sunyeonie dimana ummamu?" Tanya baekhyun, sunyeol menatap baekhyun dengan tatapan sendu, "umma cunnie cudah disulga ajhumma cantik,kata appa umma cudah bahagia liat cunnie dan appa bahagia,tapi walaupun cunnie tidak punya umma cunnie punya appa yang cangat hebat ajhumma.." jawab sunyeol dengan menangis. Baekhyun saat itu juga tercengang mendengar anak bocah yang masih kecil berbicara seperti itu,tanpa sadar air mata baekhyun turun tanpa persetujuannya. Baekhyun langsung memeluk sunyeol dengan erat,dia tidak tahu kenapa saat anak ini berkata seperti itu hatinya sangat sakit. "sunnie jangan menangis lagi ne,sunnie jelek saat menangis ajhumma tidak mau melihat sunnie menangis,ajhumma hanya ingin melihat sunnie tersenyum karna sunnie akan sangat cantik jika sunnie tersenyum"ucap baekhyun,

sunyeol makin bertambah menangis ketika baekhyun memeluknya dia merasakan entah kenapa sunyeol merasa nyaman dan tenang jika dalam pelukan baekhyun. "ne ajhumma cunnie tidak akan menangis lagi,karna cunnie kan anak yang cantik, jadi ajhumma cantik juga jangan menangis.." jawab sunyeol, baekhyun melepas pelukannya dari sunyeol lalu menautkan alisnya, "ajhumma cantik?"ucap baekhyun lembut dengan nada bertanya, "ne,ajhumma cantik! Cunnie akan memanggil ajuhmma dengan ajhumma cantik"jawab sunyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya, "panggilan yang sangat manis sunnie"kata baekhyun,

"bagaimana kalau ajhumma memanggil sunnie dengan princess yeol? Kau setuju?" Tanya baekhyun, sunyeol langsung menjawab "plincess sun? Cunnie cuka cekali ajhumma cantik!" sunyeol langsung menerjang memeluk baekhyun erat. "princess sun dimana rumahmu? Ayo ajhumma antar pulang kerumah princess ,ajhumma takut princess sun kenapa kenapa.." Tanya baekhyun khawatir, sunyeol melepas pelukannya dan menatap baeknyun dengan tatapan takut, "cunnie tidak tahu jalan kelumah cunnie,dan kata appa cunnie..cunnie tidak boleh ikut dengan olang acing ajhumma kata appa cunnie cunnie takut dibawa oleh olang jahat,jadi cunnie diculuh appa untuk menunggu hingga appa menjemput cunnie"ucap sunyeol panjang lebar dengan aksen cadelnya, Baekhyun menautkan alisnya "baiklah,ajhumma akan menemani princess sun sampai appa princess dating,bagaimana?"Tanya baekhyun pada sunnie, sunyeol tersenyum cerah dan menganggukan kepalanya semangat. Baekhyun menoleh kearah sunyeol dia terlihat seperti kelaparan dan keahausan," princess sun..apa kau sudah makan?"Tanya baekhyun lembut, sunyeol hanya menggeleng dan menunduk. "apa princess sun lapar? Mau ajhumma belikan makan?"Tanya baekhyun lagi, sunyeol hanya menunduk dan mengangguk,Baekhyun tersenyum lalu berkata "yasudah princess tunggu disini sebentar ajhumma akan membeli roti sebentar,jangan kemana mana ne.." sunyeol mengangguk. Baekhyun pergi membeli roti ditoko seberang.

*Chanyeol Side*

Seorang pria yang sedang tertidur di ruangannya tiba tiba terbangun dengan kaget dan langsung melirik jam yang ada dipergelangan tangannya,dan matanya membulat sempurna dia baru ingat jika dia harus menjemput sunyeol disekolah dan dia sudah telah 4 jam,ne sunyeol pulang jam 12 siang daan sekarang tepat jam 4 sore! Tanpa babibu chanyeol mengambil ponselnya dan berlari menuju di parkiran chanyeol langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan diatas rata rata,dan dia juga tidak mempedulikan rambu lalu lintas,yang terpenting baginya sekarang adalah sunyeol disekolah sunyeol chanyeol menghela nafasnya "hhhh….." dia bersyukur karna putrinya masih menunggunya dan sedang duduk dengan seorang wanita,tunggu wanita? Chanyeol menautkan alisnya dan berlari kearah sunyeol dengan tatapan khawatir,dia berhenti berlari saat sudah didepan sunyeol.

"Baby Yeol.." panggil chanyeol dengan suara khawatir, sunyeol mendongak merasa dipanggil lalu tersenyum cerah dan langsung melompat dari pangkuan baekhyun dan memeluk erat "APPA!"teriak sunyeol ," Baby yeol mianhae appa telat menjeput baby dan membuat baby menunggu lama sekali,baby marah sama appa ne? tak apa jika baby marah sama appa.." Tanya chanyeol,sunyeol hanya menangis dipelukan chanyeol,dia hanya takut chanyeol tidak menjemputnya. Chanyeol mendudukan sunyeol diatas bangku lalu dia berjongkok,sunyeol hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya,namun saat chanyeol ingin menurunkan tangan sunyeol chanyeol melihat ada plester luka ditangan sunyeol,chanyeol kaget akan hal itu.

"Baby Yeol..ada apa dengan tanganmu? Kenapa bisa terluka? Siapa yang melakukannya?"Tanya chanyeol dengan ekspresi agak marah dan khawatir, sunyeol hanya diam dan hanya menjawab "sunyeol terjatuh saat bermain appa.."ucap sunyeol , memang sunyeol pandai dalam menyembunyikan perasaannya dan apa yang dia rasakan ,baekhyun yang disampingnya terkejut kenapa sunyeol berbohong pada appanya?,ya baekhyun melihat semua apa yang dilakukan yugyeom pada sunyeol, chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun karna pergerakan baekhyun menutup chanyeol seperti meminta penjelasan.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah sunyeol dan tersenyum "Princess sun..kenapa princess tidak berkata yang sebenarnya pada appamu hm..?"Tanya baekhyun lembut, sunyeon hanya diam tidak berkata apapun. "princess sun..kau tau kenapa appamu marah saat princess terluka?"Tanya baekhyun lagi,sunyeon hanya menunduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, Baekhyun tersenyum "Karna appa princess khawatir pada princess,appa princess khawatir pada princess sun appa princess tidak mau princess terluka,appa princess akan sedih nantinya..apa princess mau melihat appa princess sedih hm..?"ucap baekhyun, sunyeol hanya menggeleng. Baektersenyum lembut "jadi.. princess mau menceritakannya pada appa princess atau ajhumma yang menceritakannya pada appa princess?"Tanya baekhyun, sunyeol malah memeuk pinggang baekhyun dari samping. Baekhyun tersenyum dan menganggap kalau itu baekhyun yang menjelaskannya.

"Baiklah,princess tenang ajhumma akan menjelaskan pada appa princess ne.." ucap baekhyun, Baekhyun menoleh pada chanyeol yang tersenyum manis dan langsung melongo akan sikap putrinya yang terlihat sangat dekat dengan baekhyun,karna selama ini sunyeol adalah orang tertutup dan dingin oleh siapapun tapi kenapa sikap sunyeol kepada baekhyun sangat hangat?.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah chanyeol "Kau appanya princess yeol?"Tanya baekhyun, chanyeol menautkan alisnya "Princess yeol?"ucap chanyeol dengan nada heran, "ahh..maaf aku memanggil putrimu dengan princess sun karna dia sangat manis"jelas baekhyun , "ahh tak apa itu panggilan yang sangat cantik hmm…" ucap chanyeol memberi kode untuk baekhyun memberitahu namanya, "ahh..Byun Baekhyun Imnida"ucap baekhyun memperkenalkan diri, "ahh ne baekhyun ssi,naneun Park chanyeol imnida, kamsahamnida telah menemani putriku.."ucap chanyeol sambil membungkukkan badannya, "ne,cheonmaneyo chanyeol ssi"jawab baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum, "bisakah kau jelaskan padaku kenapa tangan baby yeol bisa terluka seperti itu?"Tanya chanyeol, baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "jika aku menjelaskannya kau akan berjanji tidak akan memarahi siapapun? Termasuk princess sun dan pelakunya?"jawab baekhyun, chanyeol mengerutkan alisnya dan langsung menjawab "ne,baiklah aku tidak akan marah pada siapun,tapi bisakah kau berkata yang sejujurnya?"ucap chanyeol, baekhyun tersenyum "tentu, tadi saat pulang sekolah sunyeol diejek oleh temannya karna dia tidak mempunyai umma dan temannya meminta semua uang yang sunyeol punya,lalu sunyeol tidak mau memberikannya dan dia berkata ummanya sudah bahagia disurga ,walaupun dia tidak punya umma dia mempunyai appa yang sangat hebat melebihi appa temannya tersebut,teman sunyeol tidak terima jika appanya sunyeol dibilang lebih hebat appanya,lalu dia mendorong sunyeol hingga jatuh dan mengambil semua uang yang dipegang sunyeol,lalu aku menemukan sunyeol duduk memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil mengangis"jells baekhyun, tanpa sadar chanyeol menangis mendengar penjelasan baekhyun chanyeol tidak menyangka kalau putrinya mendapat perlakuan kasar dari temannya dan chanyeol tidak terlalu memerhatikan luka fisik pada anaknya,tapi ia memikirkan luka pada hati anaknya.

Yang chanyeol tahu sunyeol mendapat luka luka ini karna terjatuh saat bermain,sesuai dengan apa yang diceritakan sunyeol pada chanyeol. "baby..kenapa baby tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada appa?"Tanya chanyeol lembut, sunyeol makin mempererat pelukannya pada baekhyun dan menggeleng. "Mungkin dia takut denganmu chanyeol-ssi jika ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya padamu dia takut kau memarahinya.."jelas baekhyun membantu sunyeol. "baby..appa tidak akan marah padamu appa hanya khawatir pada baby,appa takut baby kenapa kenapa appa tidak mau kehilangan orang yang appa saying untuk kedua kalinya.."ucap chanyeol, sunyeon hanya menangis dipelukan baekhyun,baekhyun hanya mengelus pundak sunyeon sambil tersenyum lembut.

"baiklah,ini sudah sore baby..kajja kita pulang ini sudah sore..'ajak chanyeol, sunyeon menggeleng kencang dan makin memeluk baekhyun erat. Baekhyun tersenyum pada sunyeon "princess.. princess mau melihat appa princess lelah tidak? Priness harus pulang,ajhumma tidak mau princess dan appa princess sakit,nanti jika princess sakit tidak bisa bertemu ajhumma lagi apa princess mau?"rayu baekhyun, sunyeol mengeleng "cunnie dan appa tidak mau cakit cunnie mau ketemu ajhumma cantik lagi.."jawab sunyeol, "kalau begitu princess harus pulang bersama appa,ajhumma janji besok princess akan bertemu ajhumma lagi disini,ajhumma akan menemani princess menunggu ayah dan menjaga princess agar tidak diejek lagi bagaimana?"Tanya baekhyun, sunyeol mendongak tak percaya dan tersenyum cerah dan memeluk baekhyun lebih erat.

"telima kasih ajhumma cantik cudah mau menjaga cunnie"ucap sunyeon, baekhyun tersenyum lembut "sama sama princess,makannya princess harus janji sama ajhuma princess harus menuruti kata appa princess,makan teratur,belajar yang pinta,selalu tersenyum,dan satu lagi yang paling penting tidak boleh menangis"ucap baekhyun , sunyeon mengangguk dan berkata "baik ajhumma cunnie janji"ucap sunyeol sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada baekhyun,dan baekhyun menyaut jari kelingkin sunyeon dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"baiklah sekarang princess harus pulang ne sekarang sudah sore princess harus istirahat ne.."rayu baekhyun, sunyeol mengangguk meng iyakan kata kata baekhyun,lalu paskan pelukannya dari baekhyun,lalu kembali memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol menggedong sunyeol dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada baekhyun "Baekhyun-ssi terima kasih sudah menemani,dan menolong putriku..,ahh ya! Dimana rumahmu baekhyun-ssi? Akan kuantarkan kau pulang.."ucap chanyeol, baekhyun tersenyum ramah "ne,cheonmaneyo chanyeol-ssi,ah..tidak perlu chanyeol-ssi itu merepotkan aku bisa pulang sendiri,dan lagi pula aku masih ada urusan lain chanyeol-ssi"jawab baekhyun, chanyeol menghela nafasnya, "hhhh..baiklah baekhyun-ssi,sekali lagi terima kasih untuk semuanya.."balas tersenyum ramah "ne chaneyol-ssi, maaf saya harus pergi chanyeol-ssi,annyeong"ucap baekhyun. Lalu baekhyun membungkukkan badannya dan pergi meningalkan chanyeol dan sunyeol yang tertidur dipelukan chanyeol.

Chanyeol masuk kemobilnya dan menidurkan sunyeol dikursi depan lalu menyelimutinya dengan jas yang dipakainya agar sunyeol tidak kedinginan,lalu chanyeol melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan standar.

*skip at chanyeol home*

Chanyeol memakirkan mobilnya digarasi rumahnya,lalu keluar untuk menggendong sunyeol yang masih tertidur damai disebelahnya,chanyeol menggedong sunyeol kekamarnya lalu menidurkan sunyeol diranjangnya lalu menyalakan ac dan menyelimuti badan putrinya sampai batas leher. Chanyeol berjongkok disamping ranjangnya lalu mencium kening sunyeol "baby..jangan tinggalkan appa sendirian,appa takut..appa tidak akan membiarkan sunnie baby terluka lagi,appa janji,sunnie tidak akan diejek tidak mempunyai umma lagi,appa akan mencarikan sunnie umma yang sunnie mau,tapi berjanjilah pada appa,kalau sunnie akan selalu bersama appa tersenyum dan jangan menangis seperti yang dikatakan ajhumma cantik pada sunnie ne?" ucap chanyeol lalu mencium kening,pipi,dan bibir sunyeon.

Lalu bergegas kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri,saat chanyeol keluar kamar mandi,chanyeol melihat sunyeon duduk sambil mengucek ucek matanya,chanyeol tersenyum manis,karna baru kali ini sunyeol tidak menangis saat bangun tidur.

"Jangan menguceknya baby..matamu akan perih jika kau menguceknya.."ucap chanyeol sambil berjalan mendekai sunyeol, sunyeol menoleh pada appanya lalu memeluk appanya untuk meminta digendong,chanyeol menggedong sunyeol kekamar mandi lalu memandikan sunyeol,setelah selesai chanyeol menyuruh sunyeol untuk keruang keluarga,ya untuk menonton kartun kesukaannya stitch,selagi chanyeol memasak makan untuk mereka berdua.

"Baby Yeol…kemari chagi kajja kita makan"panggil chanyeol dari arah ruang makan,sunyeol yang merasa appanya memanggilnya menghampiri appanya dan mencoba naik ke pangkuan appanya yang sedang duduk di kursi meja makan. Chanyeol yang melihat putrinya mencoba untuk naik ke pahanya mengangkatnya untuk duduk dipahanya,lalu menyuapi sunyeol makan. Setelah mereka makan chanyeol menuruh sunyeol untuk mencuci tangan,kaki,dan menggosok chanyeol menggedong sunyeol ke ranjangnya dan ikut berbaring sebelahnya menyelimuti tubuhnya dan sunyeol lalu chanyeol memeluk sunyeol dan masuk ke dalam alam mimpi.

*Keesokan harinya*

Sekarang hari minggu,sunyeol mengajak chanyeol untuk bermain ditaman kota,ne mereka sedang berjalan jalan mengitari taman tersebur, sunyeol mengenakan celana pendek dan baju kaos berwarna pink dilapisi jaket bertebal berwarna biru langit,sepatu sport dengan warna senada dengan kausnya dan jangan lupa topi gunbam berwarna pinknya,gadis itu sangat terlihat manis halnya dengan chanyeol ia memakai baju kaos berwarna biru langit dan jelana jeans selutut dibalut jaket hitam tebalnya,memakai sepatu sport seperti putrinya bewarna biru langit dan jangan lupakan juga topi gunbam warna biru muda yang menambah kesan tampannya,mungkin orang orang ini akan mengira chanyeol adalah oppa dari seorang gadis kecil yang sedang digandengnya,tapi ternyata anda salah besar dia adalah seorang pria duda beranak satu. *poorpreaders*

"Baby yeol..apa kau tidak lelah eumm?"Tanya chanyeol sambil mengajak sunyeol duduk di bangku taman, "ani appa,cunnie tidak lelah,cunnie hanya haus appa.."jawab sunyeol sambil memasang wajah kehausan., "anak appa kehausan eoh? Mau tunggu disini?appa akan membeli minum untuk cunni..jangan kemana mana ne.."ucap chanyeol lalu pergi sebentar untuk membeli minum.

Sunyeol menunggu appanya yang sedang membeli minum dia mengayun ayun kan kakinya dan menunduk memasan wajah ada seorang yeoja yang sedang dihadang oleh dua ajjushi ajjushi yang sedang mabuk didepannya,ya sunyeol mengenalnya itu ajhumma cantik,tanpa berfikir sunyeon berlari kearah baekhyun lalu merentangkan tangannya didepan ajjushi ajjushi itu agar tidak mengganggu baekhyun,baekhyun terlonjak kaget karna tiba-tiba sunyeol muncul didepannya dan melindunginya, "Hey ajjushi jelek! Jangan ganggu ajhumma cantik! Cunni mau ajjushi jelek pergi!" ucap sunyeol sambil berteriak pada ajjushi mabuk itu, ajjushi mabuk itu hanya tertawa kencang "Hey anak bocah! Bisa apa kau!kau mau melawanku? Bahkan hanya dengan aku memukulmu kau sudah pingsan!" ucap ajjushi itu kepada sunyeol tak kalah kencangnya.

Baekhyun kaget karna sunyeol dibentak oleh ajjushi mabuk itu,baekhyun menyamakan tingginya dengan sunyeol lalu menarik anak itu kepelukannya terlihat sunyeol bahunya bergetar ketakutan karna dibentak oleh ajjushi mabuk itu. "princess sembunyi dibalik ajhumma ne..ajjushi itu berbahaya ajhumma tidak mau princess kenapa kenapa,sekarang princess sembunyi dibelakang ajhumma"ucap baekhyun lalu menarik princess kebelakang tubunya.

Tapi tanpa baekhyun ketahui sunyeol berteriak meneriaki nama appanya dengan berteriak keras, "APPA! APPA! APPA! TOLONG CUNNIE!" teriak sunyeol, chanyeol yang sedang membeli minum menoleh karna mendengar teriakan sunyeol,mata chanyeol membulat sempurna karna ajjushi tadi sudah mengeluarkan pisaunya kearah baekhyun,tubuh baekhyun merosot kebawah karna ketakutan dan tangan baekhyun merengkuh ke badan sunyeol untuk melindunginya. Chanyeol berlari kearah mereka dan langsung memeluk keduanya untuk melindunginya, terlihat dari tatapan mata chanyeol pada ajjushi mabuk itu sangat membunuh, "Mau apa kau?! Pergi dari sini jangan ganggu ISTRIku dan putriku! Menyingkir kau keparat!"ucap chanyeol,entah darimana dia menyebut baekhyun adalah istrinya-.-, chanyeol langsung meninju ajjushi mabuk tadi hingga tersungkur dan pisau yang dipeganya terpental jauh,chanyeol terus menerus memukuli ajjushi mabuk itu sampai dia pingsan. Baekhyun dan sunyeol hanya menangis ketakutan dengan cepat chanyeol berlari kea rah baekhyun dan sunyeol dan langsung memeluk mereka berdua. Entah apa yang dirasakan chanyeol sekarang hatinya bergemuruh dan jantungnya terasa seperti sedang lari marathon(?) begitu juga yang baekhyun rasakan saat mendengar chanyeol mengatakan jangan ganggu ISTRIku dan skarang memeluknya dengan pelukan khawatir dan takut kehilangan,Apa chanyeol telah jatuh cinta pada yeoja yang sedang dipeluknya khawatir ini? Hanya tuhan yang tahu soal itu sekarang yang paling utama chanyeol pikirkan adalah baekhyun dan sunyeol tidak apa apa.

"Apa kalian terluka? Kalian tidak apa apa? Apa yang terjadi? "Tanya chanyeol khawatir didalam pelukannya, baekhyun hanya menggeleng dirinya masih shok atas apa yang terjadi,sunyeol menangis kencang dipelukan baekhyun. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangkat tubuh baekhyun untuk berdiri,memang yang chanyeol rasakan tubuh baekhyun bergetar hebat dia benar benar ketakutan. Chanyeol memeluknya lagi untuk menenangkan mereka berdua. "sudah,kalian jangan khawatir sekarang kalian aman..kajja kita pulang"ucap chanyeol,baekhyun hanya mengikuti chanyeol saja.

*skip rumah chanyeol*

Chanyeol mendudukan baekhyun dan sunyeol disofa,sunyeol masih menangis dan sedangkan baekhyun sudah sedikit tenang mungkin kana pelukan chanyeol tadi. "Apa kalian terluka? Apa ada yang sakit?"Tanya chanyeol khawati , "A-anio,G-gwechanayo"jawab baekhyun dengan masih sedikit gemetar. Memang ini baru pertama kali baekhyun mengalami hal seperti ini,jadi wajar saja jika ia terliat shok seperti tadi. Chanyeol yang meliat baekhyun masih sedikit gemeteran kembali memeluk baekhyun lagi, "Kumohon jangan buat aku khawatir seperti ini lagi,aku sangat terpukul jika kalian pergi dariku,kalian yang membuatku hidup kembali kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku,aku mencintai kalian lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri"ucap chanyeol sambil memeluk kedua orang yang masih shok tersebut sambil menangis. "Baekhyun-ssi kumohon maukah kau menjadi istriku dan menjadi eomma dari sunyeol,aku tahu ini masih sangat awal bagimu tapi aku yakin karna aku melihatmu dan sunyeol sudah seperti umma dan anak yang memiliki ikatan batin,sunyeol belum pernah bertindak dekat dengan seseorang sejauh ini dia tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun selain aku baek..kumohon jadilah istriku dan umma dari sunyeol,aku mencintaimu byun baekhyun saranghae!" ucap chanyeol`, baekhyun yang tadinya terlihat shok sekarang terlihat makin shok karena chanyeol melamarnya dan memintanya menjadi umma dari sunyeol.

Baekhyun tidak tahu harus apa dia juga mencintai chanyeol,dan sebagai jawaban baekhyun menganggukan terlonjak kaget saat baekhyun menanggukan kepalanya lalu tersemyum lembut dan memperat pelukannya pada keduanya. Sunyeol sudah berhenti menangis,dan sekarang tertidur di pelukan baekhyun. "aku mencintai kalian berdua,terima kasih sudah mau menerimaku baek"ucap chanyeol sambil mencium puncak kepala baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan wajahnya memerah karna perlakuan chanyeol. "yeol..apa sebaiknya kita taruh princess dikamar? Aku tidak tega dia tidur dengan posisi seperti ini.."pinta baekhyun , "yasudah,kajja kita pindahkan kekamarku"jawab chanyeol, chanyeol mengambil alih sunyeol dari pelukan baekhyun kepelukannya,lalu merangkul bahu baekhyun dengan satu tangan dan berjalan menuju kamar chanyeol.

Dikamar chanyeol,dia membaringkan sunyeol diranjangnya yang berukuran bigsize itu-.- , chanyeol juga menyuruh baekhyun tidur disebelah sunyeol,jika dilihat seperti kelarga kecil yang bahagia. chanyeol menyalakan ac dan ikut berbaring bersama mereka menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut tebal milik chanyeol,ya baekhyun sudah tertidur duluan, chanyeol mencium kening baekhyun , "Jaljayo chagiya,terima kasih untuk semuanya ,aku mencintai kalian jeongmal saranghae"ucap chanyeol , chanyeol juga mencium kening dan pipi sunyeol "Jaljayo baby yeol, kau anak yang kuat,hebat,cantik,dan pemberani terima kasih karna kau appa bertemu dengan eomma barumu yang menyayangimu seperti anaknya sendri dan appa yakin ajhumma cantik ini yang akan melindungimu nanti baby.." ucap chanyeol pada sunyeol yang tertidur, dan akhirnya chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan masuk kedalam alam mimpi bersama calon istri serta umma dari sunyeol dan baby yeolnya.

*skip*

3 bulan lalu Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun menikah,sekarang nama byun baekhyun berganti menjadi Park Baekhyun,sunyeol sekarang sudah tidak bisa diejek lagi bahwa kalau ia tidak mempunyai ibu,tapi sekarang ia mempunyai bahkan melebihi kata sempurna baginya,baekhyun menyayangi sunyeol seperti anak kandungnya sendiri. Chanyeol yang tadinya adalah direktur yang dingin dan pemarah sekarang menjadi direktr yang ramah dan penyabar semua berkat Park Baekhyun dan Park Sunyeol jika tidak ada mereka mungkin sekarang chanyeol sudah seperti mayat hidup. Terima kasih Park Hyejin kau sudah mengirimkan dua malaikat untukku,terimakasih untuk istriku park baekhyun dan juga my baby yeol park mencintai kalian jeongmal saranghaeyo!

END!

Ini gak tau sad ending or happy ending tentuin aje ndiri-.- pengen dibuat chapter tapi masih bingung ide idenya . jangan lupa RCL yaaa


End file.
